


同居日常

by crosslin1129



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosslin1129/pseuds/crosslin1129





	1. Chapter 1

（寫在正文之前）

推薦BGM：[Playlist for Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLwuCMElqgTvOs5pZsxa-aly3TUD6MpaOe)

 

「我會陪你到最後一刻。」

會救他沒有特別原因。真要說，大概是因為母艦上的這句話。  
他的確眼熟――怎麼可能不眼熟呢。此人是美國隊長，是這次任務必會遇上的勁敵。在他獲得的指示中，只要這個人來礙事，他就要不顧一切將他殺死。  
但現在他再也不會接到任何指示了。  
沒有指示，沒有任務，沒有要殺的人、要奪走的東西。  
也沒有電擊。  
但也沒有記憶。  
對於記憶，其實他並沒有那麼執著。現在他可是連名字都沒有。但要在這個世上活下去，名字，錢財，都可以再創造，所以並不是最要緊的。問題在於，現在的他沒有生存目標。他覺得自己的內裡空盪盪，從遇見美國隊長開始，心裡產生的詭異與空洞實在揮之不去。  
此刻的母艦正往地面墜落，美國隊長已經掉了下去，而他則望著底下的水面發怔。  
如果他沒有過去的記憶，而這個人聲稱他知道――  
他也往下一跳。  
他決定扣留此人，扣留這名擁有他記憶的人。  
只是，光是要把這名壯漢從水中撈出來，就費了他不少力氣。尤其他的右手被折斷，金屬左臂也嚴重受損。行動相當不便。把人弄上岸後，他望著美國隊長吐了幾口水出來，站著注視了他一下，思考接下來要怎麼辦。  
無論如何，他必須確保這個人醒來後不會攻擊他（雖然根據先前事件評估，這狀況發生的機率很低，但有備無患）或試圖逃跑。他找出一根注射器，把裡面的藥劑注射到他體內。所謂藥劑，是「上頭」給他的武器。一如往常，他們沒有告訴他那是什麼，只說注射器裡的物質可以制服美國隊長。是「制服」，而非「致命」。因此，即便他不知道會有什麼效用，但應該不會殺死他，而且就是在這種狀況下使用。  
注射之後，他專注地看著，觀察有無異狀。  
沒有任何變化。  
難道藥劑有問題？  
他正在懷疑時，地上的人突然開始劇烈抽搐。他的臉漲得通紅，身體像遭到電擊一樣顫抖、蜷曲，像正遭受巨大的痛楚。那個人突然睜開眼睛，直直望著他，說了一句話。  
「巴奇……？」  
他眼中充滿悲傷，那個眼神好像在說： **是你嗎？難道你想殺了我嗎？**  
再度聽到這個名字，他陷入思緒之中。  
這個人在母艦上也這麼叫他。在橋上，好像也喊了這個名字。  
他回憶著，但每次只要努力去想起什麼，一陣雷擊般的疼痛就刺入腦中。他覺得眼前一黑，整個人跪倒在地。而那人也順勢伸手抓住他的金屬手臂，好像有很多話要說。然而他只是注視著那隻抓住他的手，卻什麼也感覺不到。  
 **這不是我的手……我的手在那時……**  
眼前一黑。他跪倒在河岸邊。

他應該沒有失去意識太久――頂多幾分鐘吧――因為天色依舊，母艦落下的殘骸仍在水上浮沉燃燒。他甩甩頭，試圖弄清楚東南西北。但是，在他轉過頭時卻沒看見美國隊長，只有一名瘦小的金髮男子躺在大得不合身的制服裡。  
他突然明白了那個藥劑的作用。  
它讓美國隊長變回一般人。  
也好，這樣更能避人耳目。他不需要那傢伙的肌肉，只需要他腦中的記憶。  
他單手抱起那個人，離開河岸。

他決定先找藏身處。第一個想到的地點，就是先前神盾局安排給美國隊長的公寓。畢竟，那些來尋仇的人可能會往世界各地去找，絕對不會猜到他又回來這棟公寓。不久前，因為接收了殺死福瑞的任務，他將此處打成蜂窩。但神盾局不愧是世上最擅長掩蓋事實的機構，早已迅速將此處變回原狀。家具、生活用品、食物……一應俱全，什麼都有，好像從來沒有空著過。他打量四周，做了一些簡單的處理：先將所有竊聽器取下，電視設定好時間和頻道，早上播晨間新聞，晚上轉到脫口秀，製造出一點有人居住的感覺；他設好燈光，在固定的時間開關――現代科技唯一的方便之處（也可說是缺陷），就是一切皆可設定。他打開窗戶，但調整了室內動線，這樣一來，即使開著窗，還是可以盡量避免被人從窗戶目擊。  
這一切前置作業都像反射動作，他不需多費心思進行。但看到音響時，卻不自覺地停了下來。  
他並不特別喜愛音樂。他是一名士兵，是間諜、暗殺者。他不需要娛樂，或是時時保有輕鬆愉悅的情緒。  
但這些曲名好眼熟，它們呼喊著他，要他按下播放鍵。  
他按了，曲子透過喇叭播放出來，飄在有一點清冷的死寂氣氛裡，這個空間才突然有了溫度。他聽著聽著，竟失了神，站在那裡動也不動好一陣子，直到一個微弱的聲音把他喚回現實。  
他轉頭望著還在流血的美國隊長。  
變回一般人的美國隊長太瘦弱，只能暫且用一件過大的衣服包著他。但這裡的衣服全都是那種大小，恐怕穿上去也會一樣可笑。看來得要稍微採購一下了。另外，藥劑讓美國隊長的力量消失，順帶使得他受傷復原的能力變回一般人。幸運的是，都沒有傷到重要器官，應該死不了。比較麻煩的竟然是那張被他打花的臉。他處理好外傷後，把他抱進懷裡，小心翼翼縫著他臉上的傷口。  
他真有需要這樣照顧他嗎？就算不縫，其實傷口也會好。不是嗎？  
但那張臉、那張臉……  
他覺得自己似乎需要看到完好無缺的一張臉……就是記憶中的那張臉……  
記憶……記憶……他最想要卻又無法強求的東西。  
總而言之，這裡沒有超級英雄，也沒有冷血殺手；只有一個受傷昏迷的普通人，還有――  
一個不知道自己是誰的人。  
「巴奇……」縫著縫著，那人醒了過來。他勉強睜開一眼，虛弱地說：「巴奇……你想起來了嗎？我是史蒂夫……」  
一句話沒講完，他又昏了過去。  
 **沒有，我什麼也沒有想起來。**  
處理好傷口後，換他自己。金屬左手比較麻煩，但斷了的右手也很礙事，不過他還是有辦法解決。大抵就是去偷些零件。反正現在他不需要殺人，這隻手能動就好了。  
當晚，那個人躺在床上昏睡，他則坐在地上發愣。  
清晨來時，他用金屬左手拿起桌上的一枝筆，在旁邊的報紙上歪扭地寫下：

**史蒂夫**   
**巴奇**

現在，他只要知道這兩個名字就可以了。

巴奇慢慢地等待右手復原。巴奇。這是他獲得的第一塊記憶碎片，所以他決定以此稱呼自己。史蒂夫還在昏迷（而這是第二塊碎片，失去能力的他不是超級士兵，只是史蒂夫），所以他還無法問他任何事。等待令他感到有些焦慮，只好開始翻史蒂夫家裡的東西。  
既然他認識他，那麼，也許能找到一些蛛絲馬跡。可惜的是，史蒂夫跟他一樣，是被時間跳過的人。他所擁有的其實跟他差不多。當史蒂夫被封進冰塊後，沒有人想過他還能活著回來，所以也沒有人為他留下任何事物。  
在翻找過程中，巴奇慢慢注意到一個有趣之處：史蒂夫手邊有很多張史密森尼學會的廣告單、導覽手冊之類的。他尚且不知道他為什麼這麼喜歡去那裡消磨時間，但既然他老是跑去那裡……  
那麼，第一個目的地就是這兒了。。

歷史博物館相當有意思，但是一般人往往很難體會。去看歷史博物館的展覽時，你深知那些歷史人物已作古多年，你無法直接與他們交流；而等你也成了歷史，也一樣沒有機會知道別人怎麼寫你的故事。然而，他跨越超過半個世紀，看見他的「現在」成為他人眼中的「歷史」。看著他的「流行」，成為別人的「懷舊」。他站在那裡，注視著照片上還顯得瘦弱的美國隊長。史蒂夫．羅傑斯，出生於一九一八年，從軍後參加人體實驗，加入第二次世界大戰，墜機後被封於冰塊中，於二十一世紀醒來，繼續保衛美國。他也在紀錄片裡看見佩姬．卡特（這女孩有些眼熟，是否也屬於他記憶的一部分？）她好像是史蒂夫項鍊墜裡那張照片上的女子。當她說起史蒂夫，眼中有無限的愛戀與心痛。  
他還看到了自己。  
詹姆斯．布坎南．巴恩斯，綽號巴奇。曾與美國隊長並肩作戰，是他的童年玩伴兼摯友，但在一次任務中不幸殉職。紀錄片裡的他笑得很開朗。他跟史蒂夫――不，這個時候的他已經是美國隊長了――搭著肩膀談笑，但在默片中，他們咧開嘴，笑得那樣開朗，卻聽不見笑聲傳出。看到自己露出那樣的表情，他覺得熟悉又陌生。這個人應該是他沒錯，但也不是他。沒有記憶的他，現在誰也不是。

巴奇從史密森尼學會回家時，心神有點恍惚。但打開家門的瞬間，他立刻感覺到屋內有著混亂的氛圍。  
難道有人闖入？  
他立刻切換成警戒模式，貼牆走入客廳，卻發現史蒂夫趴倒在房間門口。  
他走過去把人撈起來。史蒂夫腹側的傷口裂開，正在滲血。  
怎麼回事？  
「巴奇……我……」懷中的史蒂夫抬起頭望著他，臉色一片死白。  
所以是他醒過來下床亂跑，自己回不去？  
巴奇盯著他，沒有回答。  
雖然剛剛在紀錄片裡看到自己跟史蒂夫狀似親暱，可是他還無法跟眼前的人產生任何聯結。巴奇簡單地幫他處理好傷口，確認他死不了，就逕自開始做下一件事。他偽造了一些證件，採購了一些必需品（他並不喜歡網路，但在非常時期，這個東西卻很好用）。在等待的時間裡，他決定補回遺落了七十年的歷史。巴奇在網路上大量閱讀諸多資訊，慢慢了解，原來在二戰之後世界的局勢變成這副模樣；蘇聯沒了，希特勒也沒了，但卻有了韓戰、越戰；美國遭到恐怖攻擊，死傷不斷，戰火未停。他默默覺得七十年前和七十年後好像沒有差太多，人們還是熱中相互毀滅，不過是武器精良了些，人心冷漠了些。  
一週過去，巴奇沒有多花心思去照顧史蒂夫，但他已經可以緩慢地拖著身體在屋裡行動。起先，史蒂夫似乎對自己變回瘦弱的模樣感到驚訝，但沒有驚訝太久，只是偶爾會抱著腹部的傷口，露出一個落寞的苦笑。  
雖然史蒂夫漸漸康復，屋裡卻依舊安靜無聲。  
巴奇本就寡言，也習慣一整天聽不見他人說話的聲音。他以為史蒂夫會抓到機會就拚命囉唆，告訴他兩人過去是好友，一起經歷過風風雨雨。這樣那樣，諸如此類。就算巴奇不想聽，他大抵也會繼續講下去。可是史蒂夫的沉默竟讓他有點驚訝。  
他不打算說服他什麼嗎？  
另一方面，他也對自己的沉默有些意外。藉著史蒂夫找回記憶是拯救此人最初的目的。但是，即便想這麼做，巴奇卻不知道怎麼開口。於是，他暫且沉溺於自己的研究。他不碰網路和電視了。先前，他會看看電視新聞，但現在已經不想看了。現代人的幽默下流又粗鄙，而且所謂的「新聞」多半是誇張又無意義，對他沒有幫助。他弄到了一張圖書證，持續從圖書館帶書回來（他迷戀歷史紀實和軍事間諜小說。那些故事有的寫得極好，但有些既荒謬又可笑）。他也去二手書店，東買一本西買一本。總之，他想沉溺在那些似真若假的故事裡，離所謂的現實遠遠的。  
這段期間，他們維持著一種奇怪的同居關係。自從稍微放下對記憶的執著後，他就覺得沒有什麼事情是真的很重要。他不禁止史蒂夫離開，也沒有告訴他自己救他的原因――技術上而言，他幾乎沒對史蒂夫說過幾句話。但巴奇可以從他的眼神知道，史蒂夫不會離開，甚至，他渴望抓著巴奇的肩膀，說些敘舊的話。可是，他沒這麼做。像是怕靠得太近，巴奇就會突然退縮，消失不見，再也不回來了。所以，史蒂夫保持沉默。他們以一種小心翼翼的距離相互注視著，非常貼近，卻又非常疏遠。在簡單的日子裡，他花很多時間讀書，不去關心外面的世界變得如何。而史蒂夫似乎拾回了從前的興趣：畫圖。家裡有許多他的素描本，巴奇也幫他買了好幾盒素描鉛筆。

日子一天天過去。在九頭蛇暴露、神盾局潰散之後，他聽到了一些紛亂的消息。先前對付過的一些人分散到各處，但沒有一個人來找過他。至於那些人有沒有打算尋找美國隊長？他不知道。但如果某天史蒂夫離開後沒回來，那麼他就知道原因了。不過……  
他不確定藥劑的功效有多久。也許一陣子，也許永遠。但無論如何，現在他們是找不到美國隊長的。  
沒有美國隊長。只有史蒂夫。

「你知道嗎，我醒來後也跟你一樣，努力想補足幾十年來錯失的一切，」那一天，史蒂夫坐在沙發上不知道在畫些什麼，他突然抬起頭，看著縮在書堆裡的巴奇，開了口。「但我看得沒有你多，我沒有休假多久又得開始拯救世界了。」那張消瘦的臉笑開來，開朗中又有一些悲傷。巴奇看著那張臉，思索著他說的話，覺得自己臉上的肌肉好像正微妙地扯動著。  
「巴奇，」史蒂夫的笑容突然消失，變成一個他看不出是哭是笑的表情。聲音也有些哽住。「我想念你的笑容。」  
所以說，他剛才笑了嗎？  
那麼，這就算是他最新獲得的一部分自己吧。  
「這個世界上，只剩下你還跟我一起屬於過去。」史蒂夫說。  
巴奇覺得自己的心臟因為那句話而有著異樣的感受。  
史蒂夫很孤獨，就跟他一樣。  
 **我會陪你到最後一刻。** 巴奇腦中冒出這句話。他原先以為是史蒂夫說的，但他自己好像也說過這句話。  
不對，好像本來就是他講的。  
但這分記憶好像被某種外力搶走了，他只分到少得可憐的片段。那個記憶屬於另一個巴奇，以前的那個巴奇。那個巴奇像一個從遙遠過去回來的模糊身影，搭著面前這個矮小的史蒂夫的肩膀；那個巴奇把軍帽戴得歪歪，臉上一副促狹的笑容；那個巴奇常常開史蒂夫的玩笑，有時故意在他背上大力一拍。但更多時候，那個巴奇為史蒂夫趕開欺負人的惡霸，在他失去親人時當他的支柱。  
那個巴奇承諾會陪他到最後一刻。  
那個巴奇，現在在哪裡？

這天的天氣極糟，鎮日下雨，到了夜晚，雷電齊至。  
第一道雷劈落時，他眼前黑了一下，突然之間地板逼近眼前。注意到時，才發現自己倒下了。巴奇起先思考自己是否害怕打雷，但這個選項很快就被刪去。他印象中（沒有記憶的人能這麼說嗎？）沒有這回事。隨後，那些記憶像是一格格膠捲，時快時慢捲過腦中，但他越是試著想看清楚，頭痛就越劇烈。在一片黑暗中，他覺得自己的腦袋簡直要裂成兩半；像在無重力狀態中漂浮，除了痛之外感覺不到自己存在。他希望能有人能讓他遠離這些痛苦，卻想不到任何方法。意識朦朧中，他低聲說著：  
「史蒂夫……史蒂夫……」  
他不知道自己為什麼非喊這個名字不可，但在這個世界上會來救他的人，好像只有史蒂夫了。  
過了好久，他才發現自己不完全是躺在地上，是被一雙細瘦的手臂抱著。史蒂夫坐在地上抱著他，好像正在說些什麼。  
「他們是這樣對你的嗎？」  
 **對我什麼？我不知道。我不記得。**  
「巴奇，我不會讓任何人傷害你。」  
 **這個語氣、這個語氣……**  
明明身材乾巴巴的，見到有人被欺負卻總是要出頭，到最後還不是靠他才沒被打死……為了從軍搞一堆花招，還跑去參加什麼鬼實驗……  
雷持續打下，雨聲像在怒吼，他覺得頭痛，但好不容易能抓握到記憶的絲線，他不想放掉。  
 **我終於能想起來了……我不想放棄……不想放棄……**  
暴雨從沒有關好的窗外打進來，一些雨水飄到他臉上；史蒂夫的聲音在耳邊一遍遍重複，還有圈住他的細瘦手臂，和瘦得能感覺到肋骨的胸膛……  
 **別電擊我，停下來，停下來，停下來……**  
「我會陪你到最後一刻。」  
在失去意識前，他聽見了這句話。  
當雷雨過去，他醒過來，史蒂夫正睡在他身邊的地上。因為蜷起了身體，看起來簡直像個小孩。巴奇注視著他，心中有了某種無法言說的決心。  
撐過這晚，他覺得自己接下來應該可以大有進展。

 


	2. Chapter 2

記憶慢慢回來後，他們開始有了比較長的談話。但所謂談話，大多時候是史蒂夫自己講得很開心，巴奇則默默聽著，時不時提出一些問題（「所以我們常一起打架嗎？」「不，你打架，我挨打。」）這些回憶七零八落，有的毫無意義（比如他突然想起好久以前某一任女友的名字），偶爾還伴隨頭痛。痛有時輕微，有時嚴重。嚴重時，史蒂夫會過來陪著他。雖然沒有任何藥物可以減輕症狀，但那雙細瘦的手臂不知怎麼給了他力量。  
但他所回想起來的自己距離現在的他還是太遙遠。那時他是如此開朗，愛開玩笑，現在的他已經不可能做到。記憶像是雙面刃。當你想要回自己珍視的過往記憶，隨之而來當然也有不想回憶的事物。當他還是酷寒戰士時，情緒、疼痛、惻隱之心都很淡。執行任務不需要這些。但在他尋回喜怒哀樂等情緒時，連帶而來的影響似乎過於猛烈，。他想起自己在殺人時是多麼淡漠，一點猶豫也沒有，像撕下筆記本上的一張紙，簡單俐落地結束一條生命。  
唰一聲撕下，隨意一揉，然後丟掉。  
記憶回來了，噩夢也一起回來。他曾落入河谷瀕死、接受改造與折磨、不斷遭到電擊、洗去記憶，屠殺一人，兩人，百人，千人。噩夢來臨的第一個夜晚，他翻滾、驚叫著醒來，史蒂夫以為他受到攻擊，急忙來看狀況。  
「你在做噩夢！只是噩夢而已！沒事的！」史蒂夫抓住他的肩膀，想叫醒他。  
怎麼可能沒事？他渾身冷汗，跪在床邊的地上，狠狠地用頭撞著地面。史蒂夫拉不住他，甚至還被他一把推開。他想趕跑糾纏他的可怕影像，但他根本只是在空無一物的空間揮舞著雙手，亟欲逃開只存在於夢裡的鬼魅。最後，他不願意睡，坐在原地直到天亮。  
這個情況一直沒改善。某些時候，他撐著不睡好幾天，以避開噩夢。但睡眠不足讓他的身體狀況越來越糟，史蒂夫對這個情況憂心不已。可是，有什麼辦法呢？難道要去看心理醫生嗎？  
某個晚上，史蒂夫抱著一床被子，輕手輕腳地走進巴奇用書堆砌成的城牆（自從開始做噩夢後，他就不睡在床上了）。巴奇正靠在書櫃旁，半閉眼睛，淺淺地呼吸著。聽到史蒂夫靠近，他疑惑地看了他一下。  
「睡吧，我陪著你。」史蒂夫說，語氣中有著極大決心。  
巴奇歪著頭看他。  
他伸出手，把史蒂夫拽進懷裡，像絨毛娃娃一樣抱著，並想起在雷雨來時擁抱著他的那雙手臂，「今晚，你一定不會做噩夢。」史蒂夫的聲音從他的衣服中傳出來。

安穩的一夜過去，沒有噩夢。  
因此，在那之後他堅持要抱著史蒂夫入睡。  
不過，始作俑者史蒂夫卻扭扭捏捏不願意接受這個提議。他說他可以坐在床沿，握著巴奇的手陪他，待到他入睡再離開。但這麼做沒有先前的效果，所以他決定不顧史蒂夫的意願，只要想睡就一把將他抱入懷中。  
「巴奇，不行。」史蒂夫想要掙脫，一邊無力地扭動，一邊用鎮定的語氣說：「放開我。」  
這令他不太能理解。先前決定這麼做的人不是史蒂夫自己嗎？還是說，那只是他的下下策？他回憶起史蒂夫語氣中的決心，深吸一大口氣的模樣――但這些他都不管。他依然故我。  
或許原因是這樣的：他在大量閱讀中讀到，在某段時期（其實在他那個年代就是這樣），兩名男性以這種方式相處是禁忌的、是不被允許的。  
可是這些都與他無關。在重複被洗去記憶時，也許一併帶走了他一些價值觀和想法。他純粹依照本能行動，想做什麼就做什麼，不受任何限制。  
最後，史蒂夫放棄了。也許他認為自己只是被抱著，好像也無傷大雅。

噢，忘了說，娜塔莎來過一次。  
如果在這個世界上有誰能夠找到他們，除了俄國女間諜還會有誰？  
某個清晨，他不知怎麼驚醒過來，發現娜塔莎正坐在窗邊，用有趣的眼神打量著他和史蒂夫。巴奇做出了個「噓」的動作，輕手輕腳爬起床，讓懷裡的史蒂夫繼續陷在軟軟的床墊裡。他對娜塔莎使了個眼神，兩人從窗戶溜了出去。  
「他沒事嗎？」雖然只看了一眼，但娜塔莎對於他們之間的事大抵猜到十之八九，所以只切入她要問的重點。  
「沒事。只是不再是美國隊長，現在他只是……史蒂夫。」有一瞬間，他想說「我的史蒂夫」。在這名紅髮女子面前，他不知怎麼產生一股奇妙的戒心，像是個擔心玩具被搶走的小孩。娜塔莎研究了一下他的表情，露出別具深意的笑。  
「要是傷害他，我會找你算帳的。你還欠我這個。」她瞪著他，掀起衣服露出肚子上一個彈孔。巴奇看了一眼，思索了一下。露出恍然大悟的表情。  
「抱歉。」  
「抱歉？」娜塔莎笑了出來。「你跟我道歉？」  
「嗯。」  
「嗯？」  
她哈哈哈大笑三聲，發現巴奇還是那副認真的表情。於是收起笑臉，再次盯著他看。  
「你……」她凝視著巴奇的雙眼。  
「想起來了。」他乾脆地承認。  
娜塔莎沉默了一會兒。  
「過去的事情，就讓它過去。」她思量許久，開口說：「那個時候的你不是你，記得這件事，好嗎？」  
「好。」  
「噩夢？」  
「每天。」  
「頭痛？」  
「有時候。」  
「我懂了。」  
也許是殺手間的某種默契。在這含糊的你問我答中，巴奇知道娜塔莎能理解他的黑暗與痛苦。她理解為什麼他得抱著史蒂夫入睡，還有他未曾說出口（或無法用言語形容）的恐懼與懊悔。她知道他得慢慢來，也知道這些傷恐怕不知何年何月才會痊癒。  
她懂，她都知道。他在娜塔莎身上嗅到同伴的味道。  
「你知道該怎麼找我。」娜塔莎笑了――是個真心的微笑。「之後見。」  
紅髮女子走入人群，迅速消失。巴奇在街頭站了一會兒，

 


	3. Chapter 3

他和史蒂夫對彼此的依賴，在某一個時刻有了轉變。  
史蒂夫不再那麼抗拒被他抱著睡，即便有時巴奇不知做了什麼奇怪的夢，在他肩膀上啃了幾口，他也沒吭聲，只是會在睡醒後抱怨一下；史蒂夫越來越常畫他（雖然他不給巴奇看素描本，但他眼睛可沒瞎），也越來越常注視著他傻笑。  
巴奇覺得，不只是他慢慢找回過去的自己，史蒂夫也卸下了拯救世界的重擔，變回布魯克林街頭的那名少年。  
有一次，史蒂夫被他的書堆絆倒，摔了個狗吃屎。巴奇忍不住笑出來（是的，他現在可以自然地露出笑容）。他過去扶史蒂夫，然後順勢拍拍他的肩膀。這個舉動讓史蒂夫相當開心。  
「老天，巴奇，真是令人懷念。」  
 **懷念……是啊。從前……從前我們……**  
無意識的，巴奇吻了史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫嚇了一跳，退後一步瞪著他。「你在做什麼？」  
巴奇也不知道。可能是因為他回想起先前史蒂夫說的那句話。他說，這個世界上只剩他們兩人還屬於過去；又或者，因為他在那副消瘦的肩膀上拍了那幾下，觸動了自己還有點印象的事物。  
他記得史蒂夫的肩膀。  
弱不禁風，像是風吹來就要散架，但又堅定強壯，每次只要有什麼事情，他總是不自量力地衝出去擋。  
情緒和記憶一齊湧上，史蒂夫還在囉囉嗦嗦地講些「不能這麼做」之類的大道理，聽得他耳朵嗡嗡響。巴奇蠻橫地堵住史蒂夫的嘴，至少這樣能讓他安靜一下。史蒂夫跟從前一樣個性頑強，只可惜已經沒有美國隊長的力氣。他的手在巴奇的胸前推了半天，掙扎許久，卻不見成效。巴奇沒有費什麼力氣，只是一直吻到覺得滿意才離開那張嘴。他稍微退開，凝視著史蒂夫，疑惑著這樣血紅的顏色難道是他剛才不小心咬破的嗎？他握著他的肩膀，覺得自己還想要更多、更多、更多。因為本能驅使，巴奇沒打算踩煞車，低頭輕輕用鼻尖磨著史蒂夫的鎖骨，咬幾下，舔幾下，又悄悄將手溜進他的衣服裡，接著便聽見史蒂夫發出像可憐蟲一樣的呻吟。他滿臉通紅，不知所措。  
他大概知道他心中正掀起怎樣的戰爭。  
大概是「請繼續」和「不能繼續」的交戰。  
他放開手，促狹地看著他，對方愣了一秒才回神，然後迅速彈開好幾尺外，跑到房間最遠的角落，發出正氣凜然（但言不由衷）的宣言。  
「你瘋了。」史蒂夫說。  
巴奇沒回答，只是低下視線，注視著史蒂夫的下半身。  
史蒂夫順著他的視線看向自己，困窘地發出一聲悶哼，快步走進浴室。  
他上了鎖。巴奇在外頭聽見喀一聲。

那一刻的斷點一直留在巴奇心中，他總想著若是能延續下去該多好。只是，在那之後史蒂夫開始防他，卻又心軟地不忍看他噩夢連連。夜晚來時，仍乖乖地自己來他懷裡。巴奇不逼他，但他知道，他們兩人都希望那一刻能繼續下去。巴奇沒有否認的必要，但史蒂夫卻覺得自己必須壓抑。他那古舊的道德感和心中真正的欲望在交戰。

那天，史蒂夫很晚才回家。  
巴奇不得不說，看見他走進家門，他稍微放了心。他本來已經開始做心理準備：也許神盾局重整，又重新追蹤到史蒂夫，把他帶走，不久後可能就會衝入這間公寓，將他抓去做實驗……  
但這些事都沒有發生。史蒂夫安安穩穩地回來了――不過他步伐歪歪倒倒，醉醺醺。  
「先前我不管喝多少都不會醉，」他還走不到沙發旁就已坐倒在地。「但現在我只喝了一點點……就變這樣了……」  
巴奇無奈地笑笑，走向躺在地上的史蒂夫。他彎身攬住他時，史蒂夫主動靠近他的頸窩，輕輕地親了一下。  
嗯？  
他有這麼醉嗎？竟然把那些模範生的道德觀都拋到腦後了？  
史蒂夫身上還有淡淡的酒氣，原本白皙的皮膚因為酒意未退，變成誘人的粉紅色；可能因為醉了，史蒂夫的眼神迷濛茫然。這景象令巴奇有點頭暈，不知所措。對於自己還保有一絲理智，他有點氣惱，又有點慶幸。但如果他什麼都不能做，最多只能抱著他，那……還是去書堆裡坐著好了。這也太折磨人。  
但史蒂夫拉著他的衣服前襟，把整張臉埋進巴奇胸口，好像在壓抑著他不知道原因的痛苦情緒。  
「怎麼回事？」  
「佩姬過世了。」  
項鍊墜裡的女孩。  
「我今天去了她的喪禮。」  
巴奇沒說話。胸口傳來一個吸鼻涕的聲音。  
現在他真的不是很確定史蒂夫在想什麼了。  
史蒂夫貼住了他的嘴脣。


	4. Chapter 4

巴奇提醒自己，現在的史蒂夫是個普通人，即便急迫地想佔有他的一切，想接續那個他渴望已久的時刻，還是必須溫柔一點。他們親吻，愛撫，身體與心靈同時結合，但史蒂夫太過悲傷，使得整個過程嚴肅不已，變得像某種儀式。巴奇覺得自己好像捧著某種易碎物，小心翼翼地進行每一個動作。他看著史蒂夫那簡直能用肉眼數出的幾排肋骨，啞然失笑。在史蒂夫成為美國隊長後，他們很快就分別了，所以他對史蒂夫的記憶從來不是那些誇張的肌肉，而是瘦弱、纖細的身體，也許電擊奪不走的是那些很久以前的事，真正在深層記憶裡的，是弱不禁風、卻懷有無人能敵的勇氣的史蒂夫。  
那個時候的他，在各種層面上就已經是美國隊長了。  
這個夜晚，無論怎樣廝磨、怎樣親吻，好像都不夠。巴奇覺得自己失去了時間感，像是經過了很長的時間，又好像只有一瞬間。但無論如何，史蒂夫已經疲憊不堪，他們躺在被弄亂的床單上，一同迎接高潮。在那瞬間，他好像又找回了一些什麼。這樣強烈的感官衝擊，讓他瞬間忘記許多痛苦。他低頭注視史蒂夫迷濛的眼睛，軟弱無力抱著他的手，聽著傳入耳中的喘息與呻吟，不知怎麼竟比剛才高潮的瞬間更撼動他的心臟。雖然他居於上位，卻因為在史蒂夫的身體裡而感到安全。他不知道要怎麼告訴史蒂夫這個感受――雖然現在的史蒂夫也沒有力氣聽進他說的話了。巴奇輕輕咬著他的脖子，感激著能重新擁有與人親密地肌膚相貼的機會（或者說，親密地心靈相貼）。沒有距離是如此美好，他貪戀著不想從史蒂夫的身體裡離開。  
貼在他臉頰旁的史蒂夫似乎流下了眼淚，他吸了吸鼻子，發出小小的嗚咽聲。但巴奇不確定他為什麼要哭。  
 **很痛嗎？**  
他不好意思問，但他盡量溫柔了。  
他默默地退出來，再次把史蒂夫攬進懷裡。  
史蒂夫躲在他的深色頭髮中安靜了好一陣子，最後終於抬起頭。  
「你真的還活著。」史蒂夫主動親吻他，短短的金髮搔得他鼻子發癢，很想打噴嚏。而且，這人的吻技要不是生疏了幾十年，就是打從一開始就很差。他的手指埋入史蒂夫的金髮中，感覺到對方也輕輕勾起了他的深色頭髮。  
「嗯。」他回答。  
他們都是屬於過去的人，他們都很寂寞。  
他像過去好幾個夜晚那樣，把史蒂夫緊抱在懷裡（只是，這次他們之間沒有隔著任何衣物），好像身體前方的這個空洞填滿了他，才叫完整。

他不太確定明天這個世界會是如何。也許度過悲傷之後的史蒂夫會後悔自己做了這件事；也許神盾局突然重組，那些神祕探員又會破門而入；也許他好不容易拾回的記憶和今晚的一切，又要再被洗掉。  
但無所謂。  
「我會陪你到最後一刻……」囈語一般，史蒂夫說。  
這樣就可以了。

【END】


	5. 史蒂夫

**同居日常#1 牛奶**  
史蒂夫偶爾會想念從前的美國菜餚，但巴奇似乎對此興趣缺缺。不管怎樣，他們偶爾會吃些真正的食物。史蒂夫試圖在家裡重現那些菜色，巴奇當然是什麼也不做，默默在旁邊看。但史蒂夫慢慢發現，巴奇其實是有偏好的。比如說，牛奶。  
他曾問過巴奇為什麼喜歡，但巴奇自己也難以解釋。史蒂夫不記得巴奇有這麼喜歡牛奶，而巴奇現在也還沒想起那一塊記憶。也許喜歡這種感覺是不需要原因的吧。只不過，史蒂夫無法忍受看他喝牛奶。  
「怎麼了？」某一次，巴奇發現史蒂夫在看他。  
「沒事。」他慌張地轉開頭。  
巴奇一臉不明就裡，只是疑惑地看著臉開始發熱的史蒂夫，然後舔舔嘴脣。

史蒂夫想要立一條生活公約，明文禁止巴奇．巴恩斯舔嘴脣。

 

 

 **同居日常#2 動物**  
史蒂夫喜歡動物。狗，貓，兔子，任何毛吱吱的生物。  
可是動物卻不喜歡他。  
巴奇對動物沒興趣，但動物卻老是要靠近他。  
某天，巴奇回家時，身後緊緊跟了一隻黑貓。  
貓很髒，很累，身上的毛打結，肚子也很扁。雖然是流浪貓，但一臉嚴肅、高傲，連一聲喵也不叫，可是跟巴奇跟得很緊。  
「他不走。」巴奇說。  
史蒂夫倒是很開心。他幫貓洗澡，但被抓花了手；試圖幫貓清耳朵，被咬了一下；他準備貓食，但貓嗅了一下就走掉，去靠近正在喝牛奶的巴奇。  
「喵~」黑貓對著巴奇喵喵叫。  
「你要喝嗎？」  
「喵喵喵~」  
「但這是我的。」  
「喵！」  
「好吧。」  
巴奇把牛奶分給貓。  
史蒂夫歪著頭，手上拿著貓食，既想笑又覺得忿忿不平。

 

 

 **同居日常#3 晨跑**  
史蒂夫想起那一段晨跑時光。  
在生活穩定後，他忍不住想回去當時晨跑的地方。  
「那個人」果然還在那裡繞著圈跑。  
山姆。史蒂夫遠遠地注視著，覺得他的神情有些落寞。他突然想起，不曉得政府是怎麼解釋他的消失？在這一切結束後，山姆是否又回到退伍軍人中心，繼續輔導員的工作嗎？  
山姆是否以為他死在母艦上？或沉入海底？  
如果他以現在的模樣出現在他面前，他會認得嗎？  
站在身邊的巴奇突然跑了出去。  
「巴奇……」史蒂夫一陣緊張，想要喊他回來。但巴奇已經跑到山姆身後約一百公尺處。  
他要做什麼？應該不是要傷害山姆――但他想做什麼？  
巴奇加快速度，從後方超越山姆，  
「在你左邊！」他說。  
山姆一臉驚訝地停下腳步，跑到他前方的巴奇也停下來。  
數秒鐘過去，山姆的表情迅速地變換（警戒――疑惑――了然）。他四下張望，到處尋找一個特定的身影。  
 **但是……我已經不是……** 史蒂夫想著。  
山姆終於看見史蒂夫。他遲疑了一下，然後爽朗地笑著揮手。

 

 

 **同居日常#4 第一次的吻**  
該如何形容呢？  
一開始，史蒂夫很害怕。  
他感覺不到地板的存在。像是不斷向下墜落，又像是漂浮在半空。  
他感覺不到自己的存在。感官迷亂，只剩觸覺清晰。他知道身體的右側很冰冷，那是巴奇的金屬手臂；而左側感覺很溫暖，那是活生生、有血肉的手臂。  
他覺得自己應該逃跑，應該拒絕這違反倫常的舉動。  
他覺得自己應該接受，應該容許自己發出愉悅的嘆息。  
一瞬間，他想落淚。這好像是他等待已久的親吻。  
但也有一瞬間，他不清楚接下來該怎麼辦。  
或更精確地說，他太清楚自己接下來想要什麼，而那是多麼令人恐懼的念頭。尤其巴奇輕咬他鎖骨的那幾下，史蒂夫覺得那是全世界最可怕的攻擊。  
而他就要輸到脫褲了（各種意味）。

 

 **後記**  
簡單說來，從氣溫38度夏寫到氣溫25度秋。  
算是寫完了。  
讓我那個……睡一下。（躺下打呼）


End file.
